


Terrain Vague.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, en Bretagne, encore la mer, mais ils se retrouvent, rupture amoureuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Ces cinq dernières années, il a eu l'impression de vivre au ralentit. Un corps sans âme. Un mécanisme. Il se forçait à ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien penser. A faire des horaires supplémentaires à son travail pour ne pas avoir du temps libre, sans rien faire.Des années en suspend. Une coquille vide.Et Harry qui revient comme ça.Un véritable ouragan, une vague monumentale, chargée de passé et de souffrance qui déferle sur lui, l'assomme, le bouscule, le renverse.Mais il ne peut pas y échapper, il le sait.Il ne veut pas non plus.Louis a toujours aimé les vagues.Louis a, aussi, toujours aimé Harry. En réalité, il n'a jamais cessé. Ses sentiments ne sont jamais éteint, ils n'ont jamais disparu, ils ont toujours été là, au creux de sa poitrine.Et aujourd'hui, Harry est là. Devant lui. Et tout s'anime, se rallume, s'enflamme, s'éveille, reprend vie.





	Terrain Vague.

 

 

 

   Lorsque Louis sort du train, il pleut des cordes. Il va se réfugier sous le préau de la station de  _Questembert_  et sort une cigarette de son sac. Après le travail, il aime prendre son temps.

Il ne veut pas rentrer chez lui tout de suite.

Il préfère s'asseoir sur un banc.

Regarder les personnes se dépêcher sous la pluie. Traîner des valises. Chercher leur chemin.

Alors que lui, il attend. Il observe. Il ne fait rien. Il regarde le temps passer. Défiler sous ses yeux.

Il tire sur sa cigarette, son sac posé à ses pieds. Le léger vent fait voler ses cheveux fraîchement coupés ce matin même. Il aime le fait que ce soit légèrement rasé sur les côtés.

Il ne bouge pas. De toutes façons, personne ne l'attend chez lui. Il est tout seul dans un petit appartement. Tous les jours la même routine. Il n'a même pas de chien ou de chat ou de cochon dinde ou n'importe quel autre animal de compagnie pour l'empêcher de se sentir totalement seul.

Mais Louis se dit qu'il n'en a pas besoin. Mais surtout, qu'il a déjà tellement de mal à prendre soin de lui-même qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder un animal en bonne santé. Ça, c'est précisément quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas faire.

Pourtant, il le sait, avant il n'était pas comme ça.

Avant, il parvenait à avoir confiance en lui. Mais les temps changent et les personnes évoluent avec, sa mère avait bien raison quand elle lui disait de ne pas laisser la vie avoir raison de lui.

Louis a vingt-quatre ans et il a l'impression, parfois, de se sentir comme s'il en avait encore dix-neuf. Pour des raisons évidentes, bien sûr.

 _La_  raison évidente.

Mais il tente, en vain, le matin en se réveillant, de ne plus y penser. De passer une journée, sans avoir ce moment en tête. Cependant, c'est loin d'être une tâche facile. Ce n'est pas un événement qu'il peut oublier d'un jour à l'autre, dès le lendemain. Il sait qu'il a besoin de temps pour s'y faire. Pour s'acclimater, s'habituer au vide qu'à laissé son départ dans sa vie.

Sa cigarette est presque consumée, mole au bout.

Il l'écrase contre le rebord de la poubelle à côté de lui et se lève, prend son sac. Déjà ennuyé de devoir rentrer, s'enfermer entre quatre murs silencieux, écouter les tics et les tacs de l'horloge faire défiler lentement les secondes gâchées de sa vie.

– Louis... ? ****

Il se fige. Arrête tout mouvement. Son coeur paraît prêt à bondir, s'échapper du creux de sa poitrine. Il n'ose pas se retourner, il n'ose pas affronter la réalité. Il en a bien trop peur. Elle le terrifie.

Il pourrait avancer, continuer son chemin, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, comme s'il n'avait pas reconnu sa voix dans son dos. Mais il ne peut pas, il ne peut pas il est figé. Propulsé des années en arrière. Le décor fond sous ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, il n'a pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est là. Devant lui.

Plus beau encore.

Plus grand, plus mince, plus attirant.

Sous ses yeux. Il n'a pas changé et, en même temps, tout chez lui semble différent.

Tout est différent.

– Je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnu.

– Je dois y aller.

– Louis attends...

– Je suis pressé.

– Ça fait dix minutes que tu es assit là à fumer...

– Tu n'as que ça à faire de m'observer et me suivre ?

– S'il te plaît Louis, je voudrais juste te parler.

– Et moi rentrer chez moi.

– Ça fait cinq ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

– La faute à qui rappelle moi ?

Harry baisse les yeux, l'air gêné et coupable. Touché en plein coeur. L'arroseur arrosé.

Louis a un rire amère, jaune. Il secoue la tête, remonte son sac sur son épaule et le regarde de haut en bas. Les gouttes glissent des pointes de ses cheveux bruns bouclés, jusqu'au creux de son cou pour mourir aspirer par le tissu de son pull.

Il essaie de garder de la tête haute, un minimum de dignité et de contrôle sur lui-même. Parce qu'il se retient pour ne pas craquer, pour ne pas fondre en larmes et lui hurler dessus comme un hystérique. Faire une scène devant tout le monde. Lui cracher au visage ses quatre vérités et toute la douleur qu'il retient en son sein depuis tant d'années. Celle qui l'empêche de vivre, de respirer, de mener un minimum une vie normale.

Harry ne répond pas. Ses yeux émeraude fixent son visage, essaient de lire en lui, peut-être. Comme à l'époque. Mais ça ne marche plus comme ça. Non, ça a changé.

Tout est différent.

Ils ne sont plus les mêmes.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Et il lui bouscule l'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Il ne cherche même pas à savoir la raison pour laquelle il se trouve ici. Dans cette petite communauté de plus de sept mille habitants. Là, où, hypothétiquement, il n'aurait jamais pu le trouver.

Louis a quitté la grande ville, exprès, pour, justement, lui échapper. Vivre seul, sans revoir à chaque pas dehors des lieux lui rappelant leur passé en commun. Là où ils ont pu créer des souvenirs ensemble. Il voulait tout effacer, commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Une nouvelle ville pour un nouveau départ. Arracher les pages et écrire une nouvelle histoire. Éventuellement, une qui ne se terminerait pas aussi mal pour lui.

Mais Harry l'a retrouvé, par il ne sait quel mystérieux moyen. Et, de toutes manières, il ne veut pas en connaître la réponse ou même la motivation. Il sait simplement que ce n'est pas un pur hasard et qu'il ferait mieux de retourner chez lui avant de regretter. Peut-être chercher un autre endroit où vivre. S'exiler sur une île, où personne ne viendrait le chercher.

\- Louis, je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de te parler, écoute moi un petit peu.

Louis essaie de faire le sourd. Il continue de marcher, droit devant lui.

Fuir. Comme toujours. Son seul choix pour échapper à la réalité qu'il redoute. Confronter un passé dont il n'a pas envie de revivre la douleur. Mais Harry n'est pas de cet avis, il agrippe son bras. Pas fermement, mais il les referme autour de son poignet. En soit, Louis pourrait très bien se dégager, s'enfuir, ignorer, mais il reste sur place. Le coeur en vrac à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Son cerveau lui hurle de partir mais ses jambes, son corps même, sont incapables d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Cloué sur place.

Harry le contourne, vient lui faire face. Son visage n'a pas changé. Il s'est juste affiné, endurci. Ses traits sont nettement plus définis. Mais ses boucles brunes viennent toujours caresser et entourer délicatement son visage de porcelaine, mettre en valeur ses yeux vert ardent et ses lèvres rosées. Ses lèvres que Louis a eu l'occasion, dans le passé, d'embrasser tellement de fois et en même temps jamais assez.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter Harry, quand j'en avais besoin tu n'étais pas là.

\- Louis, je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais laisse moi au moins essayer de me rattraper avec le futur.

– Quel futur ? Nous n'avons aucun futur, tu le sais.

– S'il te plaît... Laisse moi une heure. Une heure avec toi. Je te demande juste cela. Et après, si tu ne veux plus de moi, je m'en irais. Pour toujours. Je te le promets.

Louis inspire, serre ses doigts sur la lanière de son sac. D'un côté, il en a assez de fuir, de toujours se cacher, resté tapis dans l'ombre en attendant que la vie fasse quelque chose pour lui. Lui envoie un signe. Après tout, pourquoi n'irait-il pas le chercher, ce signe ? Au bout de cinq longues années, il a bien le droit de commencer à remuer la vie par lui-même. Mais, à quel prix ? Celui de la souffrance, la douleur qui renaît des cendres encore fumantes, bouillantes et noires ? Les nuits à pleurer silencieusement, parce que crier, hurler, maudire ne sert plus à rien quand personne n'est plus là pour écouter. Quand il n'y a plus d'épaule sur laquelle reposer sa tête ou une main à laquelle s'accrocher fermement. Louis a peur de souffrir encore, alors que la plaie est encore vive, à peine recousue, guérie. Et en même temps, il ne peut pas ignorer un signe du passé. Une réminiscence de souvenir qui revient vers lui comme une invitation à sortir de sa routine assommante, à se réveiller enfin d'un sommeil ayant bien trop duré.

Alors, lentement, il hoche la tête. Harry relâche son poignet et semble se détendre. Un sourire frivole passe sur ses lèvres. Ce n'est pas une victoire, mais il a conscience que c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. En silence, sous la pluie fine qui tombe encore du ciel gris, ils se dirigent vers l'appartement de Louis. Ils n'entrent pas, ils prennent directement sa petite voiture. Un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes de route. Ils sont à la plage des Barges, en bord de mer. Vide à cette époque de l'année et dû au temps déplorable depuis ces derniers jours. Louis n'a jamais encore mis les pieds jusque là. Sous le ciel sombre, pluvieux, le sable paraît terne et gris. L'eau est légèrement mouvementée et se mélange aux gouttes qui y plongent. Les gouttes qui frappent les carreaux de la voiture, brisant le silence qui s'est installé dans le véhicule depuis leur départ. Harry se détache, Louis coupe le moteur et le regarde comme s'il est réellement fou de vouloir sortir sous la pluie.

– Il y a un café restaurant là-bas, allons boire quelque chose de chaud au moins, propose finalement le bouclé en expliquant sa motivation à sortir.

– Tu as une heure.

Tout en lui rappelant cela, Louis se détache à son tour et glisse les clefs de son véhicule dans sa poche. Harry lui a indiqué la route jusqu'à cette plage du petit bourg de Billiers. Plage qui offre un point de vue particulièrement agréable sur l'estuaire de Vilaine. Ils marchent rapidement sous la pluie pour atteindre ce restaurant. Le bistrot du port.

C'est désert, seulement deux ou trois personnes et le personnel qui attend désespéramment à produire un chiffre d'affaire. Un homme les accueille et les guide vers une table pour deux. Ils sont installés près d'une fenêtre avec une belle vue sur la mer, bleu terne et grise. Elle est belle, quand elle n'a pas toujours cette couleur marine claire et limpide. Louis l'admire, tandis que Harry consulte la carte. En silence encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Ils partagent un petit pichet de cidre et ils se décident respectivement pour un far breton et une panacotta caramel au beurre salé.

Louis trouve ce silence pensant et Harry a tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne sait par où commencer. Louis a une bile en travers de la gorge et fait tout pour ne pas croiser son regard, parce que ça lui rappelle trop de souvenir. Ce genre de situation. Le premier repas en tant que couple, le premier rendez-vous. Les gestes qui concrétisent les liens. Puis c'est Harry qui brise la glace.

– C'est Adélaïde qui m'a prévenu que tu étais ici. Elle me donne de tes nouvelles régulièrement, depuis notre séparation.

– J'en étais sur, soupire le plus âgé. Elle t'adorait, elle t'adore encore, forcément elle allait rester en contact avec toi.

– Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est plutôt moi qui lui tirait les vers du nez.

– Ouais, je ne pense que ça la dérangeait énormément non plus. Quand on s'est séparé, elle me suppliait de te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Mais je suis plus têtu qu'elle.

– Tu ne m'apprends rien.

Harry affiche un sourire bienveillant mais celui-ci quitte rapidement son visage lorsqu'il remarque que son voisin de table ne lui rend pas du tout la même expression. La sienne est plutôt fermée et tendue. Quand il relève ses yeux du bout de serviette avec lequel il joue, c'est pour lancer un regard empli de reproches au bouclé. S'il a accepté de le suivre, de venir avec lui, de lui accorder cette heure, ce n'est pas pour faire comme s'ils sont tout à coup devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Ils ont passé presque deux ans ensemble, en tant que couple. Ils ont pu apprendre à se connaître, à vivre avec les qualités et les défauts de l'autre. Louis est assez autoritaire, il sait ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et il ne se laisse pas marcher sur le pieds. Mais il sait aussi se montrer plein d'amour et de tendresse, spécialement envers les gens qu'il aime. Harry est têtu, borné, mais il a toujours son coeur tourné vers les autres et l'ambition de s'accrocher à ce qui le rend heureux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est revenu voir Louis, qu'il a franchi les kilomètres qui les séparaient et qu'il a enfin osé affronter cette conversation qu'ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion d'avoir. Pour s'expliquer, pour essayer de comprendre où les choses ont commencé à mal tourner.

– Louis... Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer encore avec toi, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans tout de suite monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Louis grogne et s'apprête à répondre, mais déjà le serveur le coupe dans son élan en venant poser leur commande devant eux. La bouteille de cidre fraîche, humide, les deux verres scintillants, leur gâteau appétissant. Harry leur sert la boisson puis, voyant que son voisin de table est enfermé dans son mutisme boudeur, se décide à reprendre la parole.

– Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour te faire souffrir, il remarque la mine ironique de Louis mais l'interrompt d'un geste de la main pour lui demander de le laisser continuer, je disais donc... Si je t'ai quitté, c'était pour ton bien avant tout.

– Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

– J'avais un cancer, Louis, annonce Harry soudainement en le coupant dans sa phrase.

Sa phrase fait l'effet d'un véritable ouragan. Louis sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il serre sa mâchoire. Son coeur bat à un rythme tellement rapide que ses doigts en tremble, que son sternum lui fait très mal. Comme jamais. Il est incapable de réagir, de dire quoi que ce soit, de respirer normalement. Tout se déchaîne dans sa tête.

– Avec ce que j'ai traversé... Je n'aurais pas eu la force de te regarder me prendre en pitié, surveiller ma santé tous les jours, veiller à ce que je sois en forme quitte à négliger ton travail et ta vie en dehors de moi. Je ne voulais pas te voir malheureux à cause de moi, je préférais que tu sois en colère et triste, que tu m'en veuilles toute ta vie parce que je te quitte après tant d'années, plutôt que de regarder le bonheur s'éteindre dans tes yeux.

– Tu m'as rayé de ta vie parce que tu ne voulais pas que j'essaie de te rendre heureux, de prendre soin de toi ? Questionne Louis, effaré, comme à bout de souffle, la voix brisée par les sanglots imminents.

– Cela t'aurais détruit, Lou. Autant que moi.

– Arrête, tique le châtain à l'évocation du surnom, tu n'as pas le droit de décider à ma place de ce que j'aurais ressenti, ou fait, ou même voulu. C'est complètement... Insensé de penser ça. Je t'aimais putain, comme un fou ! Et toi... Tu as tout ruiné, tu as tout jeté dans le ravin pour m'annoncer cinq ans plus tard que tu m'as menti depuis tout ce temps ? Que tu avais un putain de cancer et tu me dis ça comme si ce n'était rien du tout ? Je te déteste tellement... Plus encore qu'avant... Je t'ai imaginé...

Louis pousse un long soupir, relâche sa cuillère et regarde son dessert auquel il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de goûter. Mais maintenant, dû aux récentes révélations, il n'a plus aucun appétit. Son ventre noué par la colère et la tristesse. Il serre ses poings, ses phalanges virent au blanc. Toute la rage, toute la douleur qu'il renferme en lui depuis ces cinq années... Elle ne demande qu'à exploser et sortir au grand jour. A présent, elle est décuplée. Mais les émotions sont si vives, si pesantes qu'il n'y parvient pas.

– Je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir ces images en tête, de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi... Que d'autres mains touchent ton corps, d'autres lèvres les tiennes, que ta peau puisse frôler celle d'un autre et qu'elle soit caressée par une main étrangère... Tu sais que ça m'a fait sentir, tout ce temps ? Comme si je n'étais pas assez Harry, comme si j'avais échoué depuis le début. J'ai perdu toute confiance en moi parce que... J'imaginais les soirs, les jours où tu me disais que tu travaillais et en fait tu allais coucher avec de gars en cachette, je me suis senti tellement sale, trahi et aveugle. Aveugle d'amour pour un homme qui ne m'aimait pas...

– Je t'aime Louis, le coupe Harry en secouant sa tête.

– Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça !

– Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, et à quel point ça m'a fait mal aussi de te laisser partir, de te voir souffrir.

– J'espère que tu as eu aussi mal que moi.

– Tu n'as pas idée.

Un nouveau silence. Louis regrette ses mots. Bien sur que Harry a dû avoir mal, physiquement et mentalement. Un cancer... Il regarde les minuscules bulles de son cidre qui remontent à la surface et éclatent au contact de l'air. Il n'a pas le courage d'affronter le regard de Harry. De lui dire pars laisse-moi, une nouvelle fois peu importe je suis déjà totalement brisé. Il n'a pas le courage de lui faire face parce qu'il a peur de craquer. De laisser ses larmes couler, sa douleur se montrer. Pendant ces mois, ces années entières, Louis s'est fermé à tout sentiment, toute sensation, toute émotion, et maintenant qu'il a l'opportunité de tout recracher, il n'en a plus le courage.

Harry scrute son visage, il cherche un signe pour avancer. Mais la seule chose qu'il parvient à voir, la seule vision qui s'offre à lui c'est celle du vide. Un masque de néant a pris place sur le visage de son ancien compagnon. C'est impensable qu'un être, au naturel, si jovial, si amusant, si souriant ne sache plus esquisser le moindre sourire. Que même la lumière n'atteigne plus ses pupilles d'ordinaire si vivantes, étincelantes de bonheur. Harry porte son verre de cidre à ses lèvres et les trempe dans ce jus de pomme alcoolisé. Ça pétille légèrement sur sa langue, il reprend ensuite :

– Je sais que je t'ai brisé entièrement, mais j'aimerai que tu... Que tu entendes ça. Quelques jours avant ton départ, je me sentais affaibli, je voulais toujours dormir et je refusais de te voir. C'est pour ça que je te disais que je faisais des heures supplémentaires. En réalité, j'étais couché en train de me sentir mourir. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça. Ensuite, je t'ai quitté. Je ne voulais pas voir de médecin, ma mère me forçait, venait me voir avec ma sœur tous les jours pour veiller sur mon état. Je ne supportais pas de rester seul, maintenant que je savais que je t'avais perdu à jamais. Ça duré deux mois. Un vrai cauchemar. Parfois, je me réveillais et je voulais juste... Que ça s'arrête. Que peut-être je m'endormes éternellement. J'avais quand même l'espoir que tu comprennes, que tu reviennes. Un jour, ma mère m'a annoncé que tu avais quitté la ville, le pays. Elle l'avait appris d'Adélaïde, que personne n'a pu te faire changer d'avis et te retenir. Je ne sais pas... Ça a déclenché quelque chose chez moi. J'ai décidé de reprendre mon traitement, de me ressaisir. J'avais espoir, de me soigner, de te revoir. Seulement... Ça n'a pas été aussi simple. J'ai été hospitalisé plus d'un an, je suis allé tous les jours à mes séances de chimio-thérapie. J'ai perdu énormément de cheveux, j'étais de plus en plus faible. Il y a des moments où je voulais abandonner, mais je pensais à toi. J'ai fais une rechute pendant cinq mois, je n'arrivais plus à sortir du lit, de ma chambre, de la maison. J'avais perdu toute force de vivre. Deux ans, loin de toi. Déjà. Ensuite, j'ai continué les séances, quand même, je n'avais que ça a faire. Les médecins me répétaient que ça me permettrait de vivre plus longtemps. J'étais condamné, je le savais. Mes cheveux commençaient à tomber, je les perdais petit à petit et je détestais cela. Alors, j'ai décidé de tout couper. Ma sœur l'a fait... J'étais chauve, je portais des bonnets et des pulls avec le fantôme de ton odeur dessus. C'était la seule chose qui me donnait envie de continuer, l'espoir de te voir une dernière fois.

Louis frissonne, la gorge nouée et quelques gouttes salées se sont déjà échappées de ses pupilles. Il ne peut plus les retenir, il n'en a plus la force. Tant pis, le barrage cède. Mais il n'a toujours pas relevé les yeux, il fixe son verre de cidre, pleure en silence. C'est pire que de hurler, crier, parce que tout reste à l'intérieur et lui ronge l'estomac, le coeur. De petits parasites qui se nourrissent du bonheur, du vivant pour recracher du venin, des vagues de douleurs physiques et psychologiques.

Harry a parfois du mal à parler parce que les sanglots le coupe en travers de la gorge, ça serre. Partout, la gorge, l'estomac, le coeur. Et voir son Louis comme ça... C'est encore pire.

– Le cancer rongeait toutes mes cellules immunitaires et il ne me restait que quelques mois à vivre. Je suppliais ma mère de partir, de te trouver et te rejoindre. Elle disait non, elle refusait parce que je n'étais pas en état. Je ressemblais à un fantôme, mais je voulais te voir une dernière fois. Je voulais te voir avant de mourir et te dire que j'étais désolé, que je t'aimais... Ensuite, au bout de trois ans, finalement, on m'a proposé un traitement, un moyen de me guérir complètement. Il y avait soixante-dix pourcent de chance que ça fonctionne environ, on était sûr de rien, et si ça ratait la chimio-thérapie n'aurait plus aucun effet de retardement. Elle m'avait déjà fait gagner beaucoup de temps. Mais je voulais le faire, le tenter pour toi. Pour nous. Parce que je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu que j'abandonne. Tu es un battant, tu vois la vie partout. Alors, je voyais la vie en toi. On m'a administré le traitement. En gros, s'il fonctionnait, il devait ronger et détruire les cellules cancéreuses. J'ai subi une batterie de tests, d'examens. Et bon... Si je suis ici, c'est que tu devines que ça a porté ses fruits. Je n'ai plus aucune trace de cancer en moi. Bon, à part mes boucles qui sont plus courtes, mais ça va repousser.

Harry essaie d'ajouter une touche d'humour, mais c'est une échec car Louis fond un peu plus en larme et enfoui, cache, son visage dans ses mains. Il l'entend renifler, sa respiration est forte, saccadée. Jamais Harry n'a eu si mal au coeur, ou si ce n'est quand il avait son cancer. Cependant, la douleur est peut-être encore plus forte de voir la personne qu'il aime détruite, brisée entièrement de sa faute.

– J'ai dû rester chez moi un moment, pour qu'on vérifie si ça avait bien fonctionné, si le cancer était totalement tué. J'étais tellement de te revoir, je ne tenais plus en place. Avant, je voulais attendre que mes cheveux repoussent un peu, parce que je sais que tu aimes mes boucles. Et je voulais sûrement m'en remettre, revenir totalement en forme. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids tu sais, j'étais... Quasiment squelettique... C'est Adélaïde qui m'a communiqué ton adresse, bien sûr je ne l'avais pas encore mise au courant, elle l'a su il y a quelques jours. Je ne voulais pas que l'apprennes d'une autre bouche que la mienne. Mais j'ai gagné Louis, j'ai gagné cette bataille. Et je me dis que si j'ai gagné ça...

– On peut sortir... S'il te plaît.

La voix de Louis résonne rapidement, dans un murmure, entre quelques sanglots refoulés. Ils n'ont pas touchés à leur dessert, leur verre sont encore pleins, mais ils ne s'en préoccupent pas. Harry dépose un billet sur la table, se lève, enfile son manteau.

La pluie a cessée de s'abattre sur les carreaux, le ciel est encore grisonnant et chargé de nuages.

Louis, tête baissée et essayant de la cacher, s'habille, prends son sac et ils sortent ensemble du restaurant quasiment vide.

Dehors, ils entendent le bruit des vagues s'échouer sur le table.

Louis respire enfin, l'air marin s'engouffre dans ses poumons, sèche ses larmes. Mais de nouvelles coulent déjà. Des perles lisses aussi claires que ses yeux.

Ils s'approchent de la digue, la mer est éloignée. Marrée basse. Mais on peut clairement l'entendre se déchaîner et danser d'une manière endiablée avec le souffle du vent.

Autour d'eux, c'est vide. Ils sont seuls. Deux petites taches noires devant l'océan infini, à perte de vue.

Harry suit Louis au bord du sable, qui fouille dans son sac, sort un paquet de cigarette, une cigarette, un briquet. Il la glisse entre ses lèvres, ses doigts tremblent. Puis il se fige, réalise quelque chose et range tout précipitamment.

– La fumée de cigarette ne va rien me faire, tu sais.

Harry tente de le rassurer, mais c'est un nouveau coup dans le coeur de Louis qui le fait céder. A nouveau. Il fond en sanglots, qui secoue son petit corps vulnérable. Poupée de porcelaine. Son sac tombe sur le sol humide.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Harry s'approche et passe ses bras autour de lui. Il aurait pensé que Louis le repousserait, mais il tremble contre lui et se laisse même aller dans son étreinte.

Ils retrouvent l'odeur, la chaleur, la sensation perdues de l'autre. Qu'ils pensés à jamais oubliées. Comme ces choses qu'on découvre et que nous n'auront jamais l'occasion de connaître à nouveau.

Harry accroche ses doigts à ses vêtement, essaie de toucher des bouts de peau à travers les vêtements, pour se persuader que tout cela est bien réel. Après cinq années de souffrance, de peur, d'angoisse... Il peut à nouveau serrer la vie entre ses bras, l'approcher tout près de son coeur et la sentir lui insuffler son souffle réparateur.

C'est la dernière chose qu'il lui manquait pour être, totalement, guéri.

Ils restent ainsi, enlacés, pendant de longues minutes.

Le temps que Louis se calme.

Le temps que Louis réalise.

Le temps qu'ils se replongent l'un dans l'autre. Dans leurs souvenirs.

Le temps qu'ils sentent, chacun, le coeur de l'autre battre que le leur.

Le temps que Harry autorise des larmes à dévaler aussi le long de ses joues.

Le temps que Harry puisse se dire qu'il a réussi.

Ils se séparent.

Louis ose enfin affronter son regard.

Ils ont tous deux les yeux humides, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Et un goût de profonde tristesse en travers de la gorge.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être revenu pour me le dire, alors que tu voulais me dire adieu ? Pourquoi maintenant, quand tu n'es plus malade ?

– Parce que je te dois la vérité, Louis.

– Tu pensais pas que tu me devais aussi la vérité il y a cinq ans ? Quand tu avais ce foutu cancer et que je pouvais être  _réellement_ là, te soutenir, t'aider à traverser ça ? Tu m'as arraché le coeur une fois, et là c'est comme si tu le tenais entre tes mains et que tu me le broyais devant les yeux !

– Lou...

– Et quoi ? Maintenant que tu as dit ça, que tu m'as vu, ça y est, tu vas partir ? Ça sert à quoi de venir ici, me trouver, m'annoncer ce que j'ai raté en cinq ans, tout ce que je n'ai pas vécu à tes côtés ?

– Mais parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu reviennes, je ne peux pas supporter une vie sans toi !

Harry se met presque à crier, il hausse le ton. Porté par ses émotions. Les larmes perlent aux coins de ses émeraudes et il se mord la lèvre, passe une main tremblante dans ses petites boucles.

Il a peur. Peur de faire une erreur et de perdre Louis à nouveau, de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour le faire rester.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, ils ont toujours une certaine proximité.

Le masque de Louis est tombé, depuis un petit moment déjà, son visage n'est plus qu'un mélange vulgaire de profonde tristesse et de colère.

– Sans toi, il n'y a pas de vie Louis. Dis moi que je ne me suis pas battu pour rien, s'il te plaît dis le moi... Ramène la vie, je t'en prie... Cinq ans que j'attends de la retrouver, qu'elle vienne me chercher. Je ne peux pas la laisser me filer entre les doigts à nouveau. Pas après tout ça, pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu.

Louis ravale sa salive, parfois de nouvelles larmes glissent sur ses joues. Harry a envie de les essuyer, de caresser sa peau et lui dire de ne plus pleurer, mais il attend une autorisation.

Les questions fusent dans la tête de Louis, il a encore de la rancœur et de la colère, de ne pas avoir été mis au courant dès le début. D'avoir, pendant tout ce temps, ignoré la vraie nature de leur rupture. D'avoir ignoré l'état de santé de Harry, sa proximité effrayante avec la mort. Il ne veut même pas imaginer l'hypothèse d'une vie où il apprendrait sa disparition.

Ces cinq dernières années, il a eu l'impression de vivre au ralentit. Un corps sans âme. Un mécanisme. Il se forçait à ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien penser. A faire des horaires supplémentaires à son travail pour ne pas avoir du temps libre, sans rien faire.

Des années en suspend. Une coquille vide.

Et Harry qui revient comme ça.

Un véritable ouragan, une vague monumentale, chargée de passé et de souffrance qui déferle sur lui, l'assomme, le bouscule, le renverse.

Mais il ne peut pas y échapper, il le sait.

Il ne veut pas non plus.

Louis a toujours aimé les vagues.

Louis a, aussi, toujours aimé Harry. En réalité, il n'a jamais cessé. Ses sentiments ne sont jamais éteint, ils n'ont jamais disparu, ils ont toujours été là, au creux de sa poitrine.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry est là. Devant lui. Et tout s'anime, se rallume, s'enflamme, s'éveille,

reprend vie.

C'est exactement comme un long état d'endormissement. Sauf que le réveil est assez brutal et douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir une douleur encore plus forte que celle qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent.

Mais voir Harry, debout devant lui, en pensant qu'il aurait pu le perdre sans jamais réellement en connaître les raisons, ni n'avoir pu participer à son combat... Ça le bouleverse totalement.

– Mon heure est écoulée. Si tu ne veux que je parte, je comprendrais, mais sache qu...

La phrase de Harry meurt fébrilement, passionnément contre les lèvres de Louis.

Harry parle toujours trop, il le sait.

Mais Louis aime ça, il le sait aussi.

Leurs corps se collent, se bousculent.

Louis glisse et accroche ses doigts froids aux boucles de Harry, leurs souffles tremblent l'un dans l'autre, mélangés, à ce geste qui maintenant n'a plus rien d'anodin.

Ils n'arrêtent pas pour autant de pleurer. Ils n'y parviennent pas.

Leur baiser a un goût salé de larmes et la langue de Harry la saveur sucrée de la pomme.

Leurs lèvres sont froides, humides, mais cherchent ardemment celles de l'autre.

Un besoin de se retrouver, de redécouvrir, de replonger l'un dans l'autre après toutes ces années de flottement, de douleur, de survie.

Harry tient les pans du manteau de Louis, le serre contre lui, ne veut plus jamais le laisser partir.

Louis l'embrasse avec toute son âme, tout son coeur, tout son amour.

Louis l'embrasse et lui transmet le souffle de la vie.

Ils se fracassent l'un contre l'autre, se mélangent, se caressent, s'entrelacent comme les vagues.

Comme elles, ils sont déchaînés, secoués.

Ils ne se séparent uniquement que lorsqu'ils ont du mal à respirer.

A nouveau leurs regards se retrouvent.

Cette fois, Harry glisse son pouce contre la joue humide de Louis et essuie lentement les larmes.

Et Louis lui murmure, au dessus du fracas des vagues :

– Reste et ne me demande plus jamais de partir.

– Promis, Lou.

– De toutes façons, je ne le ferais pas. Tu me connais, je suis têtu.

– Je ne ferais pas non plus la même erreur.

– Tu as intérêt, oui. Idiot.

– Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais.

– Moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais dû partir. J'aurais dû me battre pour nous.

Mais là, c'est leur chance de se rattraper, de tout bien reconstruire.

Une deuxième chance offerte par la vie.

Louis continue, je t'aime je n'ai jamais arrêté de le faire c'est peut-être ça qui t'as sauvé au fond, mon amour, je ne sais pas. Ça ne s'explique pas trop, je pense. Laissons-ça au hasard, tu es sauvé c'est ce qui compte, maintenant embrasse moi encore et ne me lâche pas, plus jamais. On peut être vivants à deux, ensemble.

Harry sait qu'il a gagné une bataille acharnée contre la mort pour remporter la vie. 


End file.
